1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination instrument that can be used, for example, in a motor vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Combination instruments are used to indicate the speed and/or the engine speed of a vehicle. In addition to this function, they are frequently designed to indicate various operating states of the vehicle. For example, they frequently include an indicator signaling that the seatbelt is put on, a display of the state of a handbrake, an airbag monitoring indicator, an ABS or EPS function indicator or else a monitoring indicator or a full beam headlight signal or a dipped headlight signal, a flashing indicator light indicator, a gear speed indicator, or a shift position indicator of an automatic transmission control. In addition, further information can generally be displayed on the combination instrument. Such information may be, for example, the possible distance traveled with a tank of fuel, a current or average fuel consumption, a daily kilometer counter or some other kilometer counter, or further information which is preferably conditioned in a computer unit and output visually by indicator unit arranged in the combination instrument. The indicator unit may be embodied, for example, as a small flat screen and therefore in particular as an LCD.